yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Kolter
| romaji_name = Kusanagi Jin | it_name = Jin Kolter | other_names = | age = 16 | gender = Male | relatives = Cal Kolter (older brother) Lightning (originator) | deck = | organization = Lightning's faction | occupation = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = (cameo, flashback) (actual debut) | ja_voice = Ryota Suzuki }} Jin Kolter, also known as Jin Kusanagi ( , Kusanagi Jin) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is the younger brother of Cal Kolter and one of the victims of the Hanoi Project. As of Season 3, Jin lost his memories of the Lost Incident due to Lightning converting a portion of Jin's consciousness into extra LP and will be soon released from the hospital. Design Appearance Jin is a fair skinned teenage boy and he strongly resembles Kolter. Like Kolter he has grey eyes and purple hair, but his hair is long and unkempt, reaching past his shoulder and it is lighter shade than his brother. He is depicted wearing a dull-colored shirt with sleeves ending halfway down his elbows and pants. As a child, he had short hair and wore a short-sleeved, light blue shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. In LINK VRAINS, Jin has short hair and wears a more ornate outfit. He wears a white sword-shaped mantle with a gold border and a purple tip and shoulderpads, which are tipped with gold pauldrons. The mantle has a prominent black high collar lined with golden and patterned with a lightning symbol. Under this mantle he wears a long white coat with a purple band at the hips below an orange belt, and with golden edges. He also wears black gauntlets with golden cuffs, white boots with black soles, and black "flared" pants. As with other members of Lightning's organization, he has Lightning's star symbol on his outfit; an orange version on his mantle over the chest and prominent golden ones embedded in his gauntlets and boots. Personality According to Yusaku, after being rescued from Hanoi Project, Jin developed intense PTSD and even now he is still suffering from PTSD. Since the events of the Lost Incident, he has become withdrawn, reserved and closed of his heart from the world. Jin seems to have a hard time talking even to his older brother. Unlike Kolter, Jin appears to be a very stoic and a distant person and is often seen with a dull emotionless expression. As a child based on the picture of him and prior to getting kidnapped for Hanoi Project, he appeared to be cheerful and outgoing. Since his brother uncovered the truth about Jin's abduction and revealed it to him, Jin has begun showing signs of recovering, talking more with his brother and doctors. As of Season 3, Kolter reveals that Jin lost his memories of the Lost Incident due to Lightning converting a portion of Jin's consciousness into extra LP. With no longer being burdened by the emotionally crippling events, reverting Jin back to his original, jovial self. Biography History Both Jin and Yusaku were victims in an experiment 10 years ago, called Hanoi Project Jin had intense Duels with the other participants, and continuously received electrical injuries if he lost. The experiences of the Duels were used to create the AI known as Ignis. The Ignis modeled after Jin was Lightning, who, during the Lost Incident, learned how to frighten people. In fact, he created simulations for Jin how he'd be saved, then twisted them in order to scare him. The result made Jin crushed, which caused his soul to be broken. Six months after the Lost Incident had started, Kolter found his brother in a room, ecstatic that his search has nearly ended. Much to Kolter's shock, Jin had changed. Despite having been rescued, he was still suffering from the shock of the incident. This event drove Yusaku to fight for him, and defeat the Knights of Hanoi so that Yusaku might save him from darkness. Season one Jin has been mentioned several times by Yusaku Fujiki and Cal Kolter during their fight against Hanoi. After Kolter discovered the true identity of Blue Angel who was Yusaku's classmate and step sister of SOL Technologies Security Manager Akira Zaizen Kolter suggested Yusaku to meet her so that he can get a lead on Akira regarding Jin as well as Yusaku's stolen memories, but he doubted the plan would work due to Yusaku's poor social skills with women. He was indirectly mentioned during Playmaker's duel against Varis as the former vowed to Varis that he would save him. While Yusaku and Kolter were deleting the files of Playmaker that people post on the network, Yusaku wondered if it was wise to seek Varis out for answers about Yusaku's past and about Jin. When Kolter was writing his report, he also wrote that he still thought of his brother, Jin, and wished that the reader of this report would tell that to his brother when they would meet him. During Playmaker's duel against Varis, Kolter hoped that Playmaker would win against Varis so that he can tell the truth to Jin. Season two Leaving Yusaku in charge of his food truck, Kolter went to see his brother at a resort, where Jin was recovering. Kolter noted Jin was traumatized by the incident, and with the news of Knights of Hanoi's defeat, Jin's doctor believed his patient calmed down and was improving mentally. Kolter sat by a table with Jin, and asked if he could come to live with his brother at the food stand. Jin gasped, as an orange figure came out of a TV and went towards Jin. Kolter was startled, and tried to push the figure, but failed. The figure approached Jin and made him devour data. Kolter managed to stop this, and while Jin fainted, Kolter noticed the orange figure went towards LINK VRAINS. Kolter called Yusaku to report this, and demanded him to capture this figure. Kolter watched over Jin, who was lying unconscious in his bed. Lightning revealed the figure holding him was data, shaped like Jin Kolter. Playmaker tried to reason with Jin, but Lightning stated his efforts were fruitless: Jin was in a deep trance and could not react to his words. Lightning attempted to escape with Windy and Jin, but were chased down by Soulburner and Flame. Lightning fled with Jin, and sensed that Bohman and Playmaker's Duel ended in a DRAW. Flame and Soulburner wanted to confront them, but since they were stalled by Bit and Boot clones, Jin and Lightning managed to escape. Lightning, who saw videos of Varis confronting Shepherd, asked Jin what he thought of it. However, he laughed, reminding himself that Jin could not talk. Later, Lightning had Jin Duel Shepherd, and told the latter would he lose, he'd become a mindless pawn like Jin. Jin, at Lightning's orders, continued to Duel. When the two took damage, Kolter became sad that he could not protect his own brother. When Shepherd was defeated, Lightning and Jin disappeared in a flash of light. Lightning and Windy were resting on Jin, as they noticed their enemies approaching their world: Mirror LINK VRAINS. Lightning and Jin confronted Specter, and upon the latter's defeat, Jin absorbed him. Lightning noted that Frog and Pigeon could be further useful, and they, along with Jin, were teleported away. The two were at the castle, where Lightning gave orders to Windy to Duel Soulburner. He and Jin watched their Duel, in which Windy was defeated. The two also watched Blue Maiden Duel Bohman. After the battle, Jin and Lightning went to Bohman, since he had an idea. Using Jin's voice, Lightning lured Cal Kolter into his lair, to force him to Duel Playmaker, his ally. Thus, Bohman, Lightning and Jin watched the two sides fight on. Suspecting something wrong, Lightning, Jin and Bohman teleported to Kolter and Playmaker. The latter managed to defeat the former, but collapsed after the Duel. Lightning had Jin take Playmaker, and force him to Duel. However, Ai pointed out Playmaker was in no shape to Duel, and Bohman managed to persuade Lightning not to fight him. As Bohman left, Jin and Lightning teleported away. They came to Varis, who started a Duel against Lightning, and were soon joined by Playmaker and Bohman, who watched the Duel. As Lightning used Jin as a hostage, Bohman stepped in and took his data, to prevent Lightning from cheating, and Jin reverted back as Lightning's servant. However, Lightning managed to keep a piece of data, which he used to keep 1 LP and prevent his own defeat. Bohman suspected this and went to Lightning, and absorbed him and Jin's data. Season three Three months later, after Ai's defeat, Kolter was working at his food truck with his brother, Jin. Jin made another order to Cal, who was visited by Skye Zaizen. She was pleased to see his brother was healthy again. Cal was happy, too, as he could spend more time with his brother to make up for the time they had lost. Relationships Cal Kolter Kolter is Jin's older brother and he is shown to care and love Jin dearly. Kolter is even willing to sacrifice his own dreams for the sake of Jin's happiness. After noticing how the Lost Incident has traumarized Jin, Kolter gave up on his sports career and study hacking to learn the truth about the Lost Incident so that he can recover and move forward, and his main motive is to save him. Lightning Lightning is Jin's partner and the Ignis that was modeled after him during the Lost Incident. Lightning believes that the bond between Ignis and Origin will corrupt the former and he stole Jin's consciousness and turned into a mindless puppet. Despite this, Lightning isn't ruthless to his partner to the extent Windy is as he decided to use Jin and control him rather than kill him. Lightning, however, was not above using Jin as a hostage in case he was to lose a duel. Lightning later reveals that he is the cause for Jin's deep trauma, by putting him in terror the moment he was rescued through his VR set. However, by converting a portion of Jin's consciousness into extra LP, Lightning ironically cured Jin of his trauma despite being the cause. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters